


Being Wild

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Being Wild

_We are wild_   
_We are like young volcanoes_   
_We are wild_   
_Americana, exotica_   
_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful, baby?_

* * *

“You need a break, they are working you too hard,” Balthazar said, watching you flip through book after book. 

“If my brothers don’t take a break, I don’t take a break,” you said with a sigh. Letting go of the book, you rested your head in your hands and began massaging your temples.

“Here,” you heard him say before his hand cupped your forehead and the pain was gone.

“Thank you.”

“I still think you need a break,” he repeated.

“Don’t you have somewhere else you could be?” you asked, exhaustion making your attempt at being playful sound harsh.

“Of course,” he muttered, leaving the room as quick as he had appeared.

You turned the page in the book but you were no longer paying attention.  You felt bad, Balthazar was trying to be helpful and you had chased him off. 

* * *

 

“Brother I need a favor,” Balthazar said, approaching Cas.

“Last time I did you a favor I was stuck in 1905 for two weeks,” Cas replied.

“This is different.  It’s for Y/N.  She needs a break but she is refusing to take one unless her brothers do.   I need you to talk them into a break.  They listen to you.”

“And Y/N?” Cas asked.

“I’ll take care of her,” Balthazar replied.

Cas studied his brother. “You have feelings for her.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes. “I simply want to give her a break.”

“I’ll talk to Dean but I can’t make any promises.”

* * *

 

It was a few days later and you were doing more research while picking at a bagel when Dean stepped into the kitchen and announced they were taking the week off.

“We all need a break,” he said, seeing the dark circles under your eyes and realizing Cas was right and you were overworked.

“So what are we doing?” you asked.

“Whatever we want,” he replied. “I know Sam and I are going fishing for a couple days. Cas may come with us.  I know you don’t like fishing but feel free to come.”

You spent the next couple hours trying to decide what you wanted to do with your time off, you knew it wouldn’t be fishing with your brothers. Honestly just being able to sleep in sounded wonderful. 

“Still upset with me?” you heard.  Spinning, you saw Balthazar standing in the corner.

“I’m sorry about the other day.  I didn’t mean to be so rude. I know you were just looking out for me,” you apologized.

“It’s okay darling.”

“Sam and Dean decided we needed some time off.  It looks like I’m getting a break after all.”

“Any special plans yet?” he asked.

“No. I can’t decide what I want to do.”

“You are young. Be wild. Go drinking and stay up all night, sleep all day.  Sky dive since it’s such a thrill for humans.   Dress up in a ball gown and go to McDonalds so you feel beautiful, you have endless possibilities,” he said with a grin.

You laughed at your friend. “Those are all insane!”

“Which is why you should do them,” the angel replied.

You shook your head, still laughing as you left the room.

* * *

 

Day five of your week off and you were making your morning coffee when you heard wings and saw Balthazar appear near the table.

“So? How’s the week off going?” he asked.

You leaned against the counter. “I’ve slept in everyday but otherwise it’s not been much different. Sam, Dean, and Cas are on their fishing trip and I’ve been researching the djinn.”

“Researching? It’s a break,” Balthazar whined. 

“I know.  I just don’t have anything to do so I don’t want to waste time.”

Balthazar sighed as he studied you. “Will you accompany me today? I’d like to see you do something with your week off.”

“Depends on what,” you said warily.

“Why don’t you close your eyes and trust me,” he said, his voice softer.

You knew he would never hurt you.  Since Chuck recreated him he had been staying off and on at the bunker with Cas and he had earned everyone’s trust. You had no reason not to see what he had in mind.

“Ok,” you said, closing your eyes.

You felt him take your hand and the sensation of moving and then you were still again.  Opening your eyes you saw you were on an airfield.

“What are we doing?” you asked.

“I’m taking you sky diving,” he replied.

“Oh hell no. I’m not jumping out of a moving plane with only a parachute to keep me from smacking the ground. Nope. Not happening buddy. Take me home right now.”

Balthazar laughed, stepping close so you could hear him, his voice low.  “You are sky diving with an angel.  I would never let anything happen to you. I can fly you out of there at any sign of danger. ”

You thought about it for a moment.  It was one of those things you didn’t think you would ever do and now here was your chance to do it, with a guarantee that no harm would come to you. Biting your lip you nodded and allowed him to lead you inside.

* * *

 

“That was amazing!” you said, laughing.  “I can’t believe I did it!”

Balthazar studied you, your hair was messed up, your cheeks were red, and your eyes were sparkling. “Being wild looks good on you.”

You smiled, tugging his hand.  “What was next on your list?”

“My list?” he said, distracted by your hand in his.

“The list of things I should do on my day off, what was next?”

“Ball gowns and McDonalds,” he said, laughing with you.

“I don’t own a ball gown,” you said. “Can you take me somewhere so I can get one?”

“I can. Or I can do this,” he said, snapping his fingers.  You looked down to see you were in a stunning dress in your favorite color. 

You heard him snap again and he was dressed in a matching tuxedo.

“Shall we?” he asked, taking your arm.

* * *

 

“You have some sauce right….,” Balthazar said, reaching over to run his thumb across your lip. “….there.”

“Thanks,” you replied, your lip tingling where he touched you.

You were ignoring the looks of the other customers in that restaurant as you sat enjoying your chicken nuggets and milkshake in your dress and heels.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” you said.

“Doing what?”

“My brothers and I don’t get out much. We don’t do normal things. I don’t jump from planes or wear dresses to eat fast food.  I don’t spend the day with handsome angels instead of researching monsters,” you explained.

“You look happy,” he observed.

“I am.”

“Good. Then we agree there is no problem.   Now, there was one more thing on my list if you are up for it?”

“Whatcha got?” you asked, eating your last nugget.

* * *

 

“What do you want to drink?” Balthazar asked you, leaning in close to be heard over the band playing.

“I’ll let you pick, this was your idea,” you replied, looking around the room.

He came back a few minutes later with two beers. “It’s whatever was on tap.”

You both finished your beer before he turned to look at you. “I still think you should have let me pick out your outfit.”

“You would have dressed me in leather and heels,” you said with a laugh. “I’m fine in jeans and sneakers.”

“You look amazing no matter what you are wearing,” he said, his voice sincere.

“So what do we do while we stay up all night drinking at a bar?” you asked him, anxious to change the subject and forget the butterflies in your stomach.

“We dance,” he said, pulling you up from your stool and towards the dance floor.

A couple beers and countless songs later you found yourself wrapped his arms as you moved around the floor to some old blues song. “Are you having fun today?” he asked you.

“I am.  This has been the most fun I’ve had in a long time. I am so glad you pushed me to get out.”

“Good, I’m glad. Like I said earlier, being wild looks good on you love.”

You pulled your head back from his shoulder to look at him. “Thank you.”

When his eyes left yours to look at your mouth you knew what was coming.  He moved slowly enough that you had the opportunity to pull away. But you didn’t want to. You wanted to be in that moment, in his arms, on the dance floor, with his lips on yours.

You kissed him back, your hands moving from his waist up his back to land on his shoulders.

When he finally pulled away you looked up at him with a smile. “That just beat jumping out of an airplane as the most thrilling and amazing feeling I’ve ever had.”

He laughed as he pulled you close, dancing you across the old wood floor.

 


End file.
